Sexy Sex Coach
by Pencilcase.03
Summary: HG/DM. Drago Malfoy, Dieu du Sexe renommé, prend Hermione Granger pour la dernière des prudes. Mais alors qu'il devient le coach sexuel de Ginny Weasley, il découvre que, pendant des années, il a sous-estimé sa pire ennemie. Lemon - Fic en 2 chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Aloha! **

**Je suis hyper-giga-méga-super contente de vous retrouver avec cette fiction! Ca sera un two shot (fiction en 2 chapitres) avec...(roulements de tambours) un lemoooon. Bon, vous allez vous demander ce qui m'arrive. Bah j'avais tout simplement envie de tenter le coup, parce que bon, le sexe fait aussi partie d'une relation. Et puis, fallait bien que j'en écrive un un jour! **

**Malheureusement, j'ai l'impression que ma fic reprend beaucoup de "clichés". J'ai essayé de les éviter au maximum mais je suis pas trop convaincue...**

**Donc voici la première partie. Elle est assez longue (16 pages Word, un record pour moi!) et j'ai d'abord voulu tout poster d'un coup, mais après mûre réflexion j'ai trouvé ça trop long. La seconde partie arrivera donc dans le courant de la semaine :)**

**Je crois que j'ai tout dit...Donc voilà, bonne lecture et merci de laisser une review! Ce serait une belle récompense pour tout le travail que j'ai fourni :p (je ne voudrais pas me plaindre mais j'ai mis une semaine à écrire ce chapitre ^^) **

* * *

**Indications: **

**- L'histoire se passe après la Guerre (Voldemort est mort et enterré), lorsque les élèves reviennent passer leur année. **

**- Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson ont été innocentés car ils ont rejoint l'Ordre. Ils sont désormais connus sous le nom de "Trio d'Argent" (pas mal l'idée, hein? ^^)**

**Disclamer: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

Les couloirs étaient vides à cette heure-là. Pas un bruit ne régnait dans le château. Les élèves roupillaient dans leurs dortoirs. Les professeurs s'étaient retirés dans leurs appartements privés. Les tableaux ne bougeaient plus et les fantômes, si discrets et silencieux, semblaient avoir disparu.

Une jeune fille apparut au détour d'un couloir. Ses longues jambes, enveloppées dans un collant de laine, marchaient à vive allure. Les talons de ses mocassins claquaient sur les pavés froids. Dans son dos, ses cheveux bougeaient au rythme de ses pas. Rapidement, elle arpentait les couloirs sombres et vides. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis belle lurette et, si elle se faisait surprendre, elle aurait de gros ennuis.

Elle prit encore quelques virages et se retrouva enfin devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Cette dernière ronflait comme jamais, avachie sur un siège.

- Madame, souffla la jeune élève

Mais la Grosse Dame n'entendait rien. Elle se mit alors à l'appeler plus fort, le ton pressant. Si par malheur quelqu'un arrivait…

- Queskispasse ? demanda la femme corpulente, peinant à ouvrir les yeux

- Je voudrais rentrer s'il vous plait.

Elle prononça ensuite le mot de passe. La Grosse Dame, surement trop endormie, ouvrit le tableau et la laissa entrer sans rechigner.

Une fois dans la salle commune, l'élève se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. Arrivée devant sa chambre, elle poussa la porte précautionneusement. Elle s'avança jusqu'à son lit sur la pointe des pieds et tira doucement son rideau. Soupirant de soulagement, elle allait retrouver avec bonheur le confort de sa couche lorsqu'un murmure la figea :

- Gin' ?

Se maudissant intérieurement, Ginny Weasley se retourna vers la provenance du son, à savoir le lit d'Hermione Granger.

Hermione, qui avait le sommeil très léger, s'était levée et s'avança vers son amie qui se tenait debout, les bras ballants. Elle la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle était en ce moment extrêmement gênée.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Ginny réfléchit à un mensonge. Que pouvait-elle bien inventer ?

- Tu étais avec Harry ? interrogea de nouveau son amie en s'approchant d'elle

Elles étaient à présent presque collées. Ginny passa une main nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux roux. Grave erreur. Hermione sentit immédiatement les effluves de parfum pour homme qui émanèrent d'elle.

- Ginny, avec qui étais-tu ?

Son ton était inquiet. Si elle n'était pas avec Harry alors… Le trompait-elle ?

- Je…j'étais avec Harry, oui.

Malgré la pénombre, la rousse distingua clairement le regard caramel d'Hermione qui la fixait. Elle reprit vite contenance et déclara être fatiguée. Une fois dans son lit, elle tira brusquement les rideaux, s'échappant des prunelles de sa meilleure amie qui avaient suivi chacun de ses mouvements.

Hermione réfléchissait à toute allure. Elle était persuadée que la rousse avait menti. Mais alors, avec qui était-elle à une heure du matin un mardi soir ? Des hypothèses plein la tête, elle ne se rendormit que bien plus tard.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut le lit vide de Ginny. La deuxième fut Lavande, discutant joyeusement avec Parvati.

- Non mais je te jure ! Elle a débarqué comme une furie et s'est jetée sur ses lèvres !

- Wahou…Elle est vraiment sauvage quand elle s'y met ! répondit l'indienne, les yeux écarquillés.

Hermione, la curiosité attisée, se leva et s'approcha d'elles.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

Lavande regarda Parvati qui regarda Lavande. Puis ensemble elles regardèrent le pyjama jaune à fleurs de l'héroïne de guerre. Finalement, Lavande plaça un sourire hypocrite sur ses lèvres et s'adressa à sa compagne de chambre.

- De Ginny et d'Harry bien sûr ! Elle lui a roulé le patin de sa vie ce matin dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione ne cacha pas son étonnement. Ginny n'était pas quelqu'un de timide, mais n'était pas non plus du genre à s'afficher. Alors…qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Sa conscience lui souffla que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec hier soir. Pourquoi Ginny avait-elle besoin de prouver son amour à Harry ? Avait-elle quelque chose à se faire pardonner ?

Parvati gloussa devant son air étonné avant d'ajouter méchamment :

- Comme quoi, certaines sont moins prudes que ce que l'on croit. Enfin...il y a toujours des exceptions.

Lavande et elle partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlé alors que la brunette sentit son cœur se serrer. Quand allait-on arrêter de la harceler avec cette histoire ?

En effet, après la fin de la Guerre, elle et Ron s'étaient mis en couple. Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus faire leur septième année, tout comme les autres élèves de leur promotion, Hermione s'était plongée dans les révisions. Réussir ses ASPICS était vital pour elle. Non. Avoir ses ASPICS avec un maximum d'Optimals était vital pour elle. Ron, un peu désespéré, avait tout fait pour qu'elle passe plus de temps avec lui. Et puis, très vite, un problème était apparu. Le sexe. Ron voulait à tout pris faire l'amour avec elle, alors qu'elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Elle s'était alors rendue compte qu'il ne faisait pas naître de désir en elle, tout simplement parce qu'elle le considérait plus comme un ami que comme son petit ami. Le rouquin, vexé qu'elle rompe avec lui, avait fait courir la rumeur qu'Hermione ne souhaitait pas faire l'amour et qu'elle était toujours vierge. Et tous la voyait désormais comme une Sainte Nitouche destinée à finir vieille fille.

Irritée, elle attrapa son uniforme et fila dans la salle de bain. Une fois nue, elle se regarda dans la glace. Elle n'était pas un canon, mais n'était pas trop laide non plus. Elle était fine et avait une poitrine peut être légèrement trop petite. Certes, elle n'était pas très grande mais sinon, son corps n'était pas si repoussant. Son visage était un peu trop rond et souvent rougi par l'effort ou l'énervement. Elle avait de grands yeux caramel, un nez banal et une bouche rose foncée. Son teint était un peu pâle mais n'était pas trop mal, malgré quelques imperfections. Ses cheveux étaient longs et marron et tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Ils n'étaient pas bouclés à la perfection mais ils étaient déjà bien mieux que quelques années auparavant.

En faisant un bilan, elle arriva à la conclusion qu'en faisant des efforts, elle pourrait surement être considérée comme belle. Mais bon, elle était Hermione Granger et elle préférait passer une nuit entière à lire un livre plutôt que cinq minutes à se peigner.

Malgré tout, elle fit l'effort de brosser vite fait sa crinière et mis un peu de mascara pour allonger ses cils. Pour le maquillage complet, on repasserait.

Elle attrapa son sac posé sur son lit et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle devait se dépêcher et voir Ginny avant la reprise des cours.

Lorsqu'elle débarqua dans la Grande Salle, celle-ci était pleine à craquer. Les ragots allaient bon train et elle devinait que le baiser de Ginny devait avoir fait le tour de tout Poudlard.

- Salut Hermione ! dit Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'elle s'assit à sa table

Hermione lui envoya un sourire crispé. Ginny, pendue au bras de son chéri, souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Ca va Hermione ? demanda-t-elle. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

La brunette lui envoya un regard glacial. Comment osait-elle…

- Si, ça va. Je n'ai juste pas très bien dormi. Des bruits m'ont réveillée cette nuit.

Bam. Prends ça dans ta face.

Le sourire de Ginny se fana. Zut, elle qui avait naïvement espéré qu'elle allait oublier leur conversation de la nuit dernière !

- Harry, est ce que ça te dérangerais d'aller chercher mon livre de Potions dans ta chambre ? Je crois que je l'ai laissé là hier.

Le Survivant acquiesça et lui sourit tendrement. Pour elle, il ferait n'importe quoi. Elle faisait de lui le plus heureux des hommes. Et maintenant que la Guerre était terminée, il pouvait enfin vivre pleinement son amour avec elle.

Dès qu'il quitta sa place, un silence froid s'installa entre les deux meilleures amies.

- Ecoute Hermione, je sais ce que tu penses. Tu crois que je trompe Harry, mais c'est faux.

- Alors, avec qui étais-tu hier soir ? Pourquoi m'as-tu menti en disant que c'était Harry ? Et pourquoi l'as-tu embrassé ce matin devant tout le monde ? Tu avais quelque chose à te reprocher ?

Hermione reprit son souffle et planta violemment sa fourchette dans une innocente tranche de bacon. Ginny, quant à elle, baissa les yeux et émietta un bout de brioche entre ses doigts.

- Tu…tu as raison. Je t'ai menti, et j'en suis désolée.

- Alors, maintenant, dis moi la vérité avant que ça ne dégénère. Avec qui étais-tu hier soir ?

Hermione la fixait intensément. Ginny était sa meilleure amie, et voilà qu'elle se mettait à lui cacher des choses !

- Je…si je te le dis, laisse moi au moins m'expliquer jusqu'au bout.

La lionne acquiesça. Par Merlin, était-ce si grave ?

- Je…j'étais avec Malfoy.

Ginny baissa les yeux, les joues rouges, attendant l'explosion. Au bout de quelques secondes, n'entendant aucun cri provenant de son amie, elle releva les yeux timidement et découvrit une Hermione sidérée comme jamais.

On aurait dit qu'elle venait de se prendre un panneau en pleine face. Dire qu'elle était étonnée était un euphémisme. Elle était scotchée… Tout s'embrouillait, elle ne comprenait plus rien.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva l'usage de la parole, elle chuchota :

- Ca fait longtemps…que vous êtes…amis ?

- En fait, répondit Ginny, rougissante à nouveau, on n'est pas vraiment amis. Il…me rend un service. Il m'aide.

Hermione crut tomber du banc. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Malfoy _l'aidait_ ?

- Et il te rend quel service ?

Le visage de Ginny devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Jamais Hermione ne l'avait vue aussi gênée.

- Il y a quelques semaines…Harry et moi avons couché ensemble pour la première fois, commença-t-elle sous les yeux ahuris de sa camarade. C'était…super. Depuis, on l'a refait quelques fois mais…c'est toujours la même chose. Même préliminaires, même position, même-

- C'est bon, saute les détails ! s'exclama la Gryffondore, une scène peu catholique se déroulant dans sa tête

- Enfin bref. J'ai bien vu qu'il y avait besoin de changement, de nouveauté dans notre couple. Un soir, quand je suis passée devant une classe, j'ai vu Malfoy et une de ses conquêtes en train de batifoler. Je l'ai regardé faire et j'étais fascinée. Il est vraiment très doué, il sait où poser ses mains, quoi faire avec sa langue-

- Ginny !

- Ah oui, pardon. Donc je l'ai regardé faire quelques minutes et puis il m'a remarquée. Il n'était pas furieux, juste amusé. Et puis je suis partie en courant. Le lendemain, il m'a rattrapé dans un couloir. Il m'a d'abord narguée et puis, à force de parler, j'ai lâché la bombe. J'ai dit que j'avais quelques problèmes avec Harry au lit. Il m'a alors proposé de m'aider et depuis…on se voit tous les soirs dans la Salle sur Demande. Il m'apprend des choses, me donne des conseils, etc.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle se sentait totalement larguée. Malfoy était devenu le coach sexuel de Ginny ?! Elle n'en revenait pas.

- Tu sais, il n'est pas si mauvais au fond. C'est lui qui m'a proposé de m'aider, et il le fait réellement. Il ne profite pas de moi ni rien, il est vraiment sérieux. Il m'aide à être plus entreprenante et à devenir une vraie femme.

- …

- Maintenant, je sais comment me déshabiller plus sensuellement et comment faire plaisir à Harry. Je ne couche pas avec Malfoy, il me sert juste de…cobaye en quelques sortes.

Voyant que son amie était encore sous le choc et ne pipait mot, elle lui donna rendez-vous à midi et, baissant la tête, parti vers sa classe de Métamorphose.

Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Des dizaines d'images défilaient devant ses yeux, des milliers de questions lui brulaient la langue.

Elle se dirigea automatiquement vers sa classe de Potions. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle remarqua qu'elle était en avance. Soupirant, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et se mit à lire son manuel, histoire de se changer les idées.

Des rires la tirèrent de son chapitre sur les plantes de montagne. Elle tourna la tête et vit un groupe de Serpentard arriver. C'était le célèbre Trio d'Argent, qui s'était rallié à l'Ordre du Phoenix pendant la Guerre : Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malfoy.

Hermione replongea vite dans son livre. Elle était persuadée qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Malfoy dans les yeux dorénavant.

- Salut Granger ! la salua l'Afro, en inclinant la tête par politesse.

Elle lui répondit par un léger sourire et baissa vite les yeux sur sa page. Ne pas regarder Drago Malfoy, ne pas regarder Drago Malfoy, ne pas regarder-

- Hey Granger, le cours commence à quelle heure déjà ?

Elle déglutit difficilement et, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'encre noire, elle répondit, tendue :

- A 9 heures, comme d'habitude.

Le blond haussa un sourcil. En temps normal, elle l'aurait réprimandé de ne pas connaitre son emploi du temps par cœur, depuis le temps. Ce manque de répartie le perturba quelques secondes, puis il haussa les épaules. Même si les serpents et les lions s'étaient rapprochés, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis du jour au lendemain. Et puis il n'allait pas se plaindre de ne pas avoir à subir les remarques de Miss-je-sais-tout.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent bientôt, et Hermione alla rejoindre Harry. Lorsque Ron, tenant fermement Lavande par la taille, passa à côté d'elle en l'ignorant royalement, elle retint un soupir d'exaspération. Il était tellement gamin !

Le Professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte et, avec un rictus moqueur, fit entrer la classe qu'il adorait torturer le plus au Monde.

- Bien, annonça-t-il, remettant un mèche grasse derrière son oreille, nous allons aujourd'hui préparer une potion très compliquée et qui requiert de la patience et de la concentration. Sachant que la concentration n'est pas une qualité innée chez vous, j'ai donc décidé de faire moi-même les binômes afin de limiter le maximum de casse possible. Vous serez forcés de collaborer avec votre binôme si vous souhaitez réussir ce mélange. Je vais donc vous placer. Au premier rang, Potter et Winkley. Brown et Zabini. Weasley et Parkinson et enfin, Granger et Malfoy. Deuxième rang […]

Hermione sentit ses genoux faiblir. Par Merlin, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

A regrets, elle se dirigea vers sa paillasse et, dans un long soupir, lâcha violemment son sac sur la table. Les mains tremblantes, elle tira sa chaise et se laissa tomber dessus, telle une goutte d'eau s'écrasant sur une vitre.

- Mauvais jour, Granger ?

Au son de sa voix narquoise, elle frissonna. Il avait une voix grave, rauque, et elle l'imagina parler de sexe avec Ginny. Par Morgane, pourquoi avait-elle les mains moites ?

N'entendant pas de réponse, il se tourna vers elle et, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, lui demanda si elle avait perdu sa langue.

Bien évidemment, le pauvre esprit tourmenté de la lionne se mit à imaginer des scènes obscènes mettant en scène Malfoy utilisant sa langue. Elle balbutia un « non » et baissa les yeux, les joues écarlates.

Le blond était complètement largué. Un jour, elle lui répondait avec hargne, lui lançait des répliques cinglantes et le lendemain…la voilà transformée en vraie Poufsouffle. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui se tramait dans son esprit mais, voulant l'énerver, décida de tout faire pour le découvrir.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? On dirait que tu as…peur de moi.

Il sut qu'il avait visé juste lorsqu'elle releva les yeux et, en colère, les planta en plein dans ceux du Serpent.

- Je n'ai jamais eu, je n'ai pas et je n'aurais jamais peur de toi, Malfoy !

Il esquissa un sourire moqueur. Elle était tellement susceptible.

- Bah alors, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est à cause de Weasmoche ?

Hermione tourna automatiquement les yeux vers le rouquin, qui envoyait des baisers volants à sa chérie. Dans son dos, Parkinson ricanait comme jamais.

Elle regarda rapidement Harry menacer Winkley avec une racine, et Zabini observer Lavande avec dégoût et exaspération alors qu'elle dessinait des cœurs partout sur son livre de Potions. Ses yeux revinrent rapidement à son voisin, qui la déshabillait du regard, comme s'il voulait la lire. Immédiatement, elle rougit, pensant qu'il devait également déshabiller Ginny, et pas que du regard.

- Tu rougis encore, Granger. Est-ce que, par hasard…

Il rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne et se colla littéralement à la pauvre Gryffondore qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Il pouvait la détailler sans problème. Son regard passa sur son visage et dévia sur ses lèvres. Lèvres qui se mirent à trembler tandis qu'il les fixait. Fier de son effet, il se pencha sur elle et souffla à son oreille :

- …je te ferais de l'effet ?

Hermione frissonna. Il était si proche…trop proche. Elle pouvait sentir son aftershave et son parfum de luxe. Par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il sentait bon…une pure odeur de tombeur.

La proximité ne troublait pas spécialement le jeune Prince. Il en avait l'habitude. Il remarqua cependant que ses cheveux, bien que désordonnés, avaient l'air très doux, et qu'ils sentaient divinement bon.

Elle haleta un peu. Puis soudain, le professeur Rogue leur ordonna de commencer leur potion et elle le repoussa vivement, les mains sur son torse, comme électrocutée.

Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie. Il la regardait en souriant, et elle avait envie de lui arracher la bouche. La gorge sèche, elle rétorqua tout de même :

- Tu ne me fais pas d'effet, Malfoy. D'ailleurs, tu ne me fais rien du tout. Maintenant, si tu pouvais te rendre utile et aller chercher les yeux de crapaud…

Il éclata de rire devant son air sérieux. Ses joues rouges ne trompaient pas et c'est en effleurant doucement son dos qu'il partit chercher le bocal en question.

* * *

La préparation de la potion se passa sans embûches et Hermione fut fière du résultat. Leur potion était parfaite, et ils étaient un des rares binômes à l'avoir réussie. Ron et Pansy se disputaient pour savoir qui était responsable de la mixture gluante qui était collée au fond de leur chaudron quant à Harry, il essayait tant bien que mal de rattraper les bêtises de son camarade qui avait confondu les ingrédients entre eux.

Hermione, ayant fini en avance, ramassa tranquillement ses affaires et sortit, après avoir soufflé à Harry qu'elle l'attendait dehors.

Elle s'adossa au mur de pierres et inspira doucement. Mais c'était sans compter sur Malfoy-l'insupportable qui la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle voulut partir mais il lui barra la route.

- Tu sais Granger, ce n'est pas grave si je t'attire. Je dirais même que c'est normal. Tu es une fille, c'est naturel que tu sois attirée par un beau gosse comme moi.

Elle crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Non mais, il se prenait pour qui lui ?!

- Ca va les chevilles Malfoy ? fit-elle, moqueuse. Et pour la centième fois, tu ne m'attires pas, fourre toi ça dans ton petit crâne de gosse de riche.

Bizarrement, il ne se vexa pas mais sourit d'un air supérieur.

- Pourtant, tous les signes sont là.

- Des signes ? Laisse-moi rire ! Depuis quand as-tu passé un diplôme de psychomagie ?

- Tu nies, tu rougis et tu m'agresses. Moi j'appelle ça de la frustration.

- Pour être frustrée, il faudrait encore que tu m'attires ! Et ça n'est pas le cas !

Elle tourna les talons, rageuse. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'il n'avait pas complètement tort ? Depuis que Ginny lui avait tout révélé, elle n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer Malfoy dans toutes sortes de situations, plus érotiques les unes que les autres. Elle…fantasmait sur lui. Oh Merlin…

Tellement choquée d'en être arrivée à cette conclusion, elle stoppa tout mouvement et voulut disparaitre sous terre. Il avait vu juste : elle était, d'une certaine manière, attirée par lui.

Mais comment pouvait-elle sortir de ce pétrin ?! Bordel, c'était quoi déjà la phrase… «La meilleure façon de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder » ? Non, non, non !

Elle crut que sa tête allait exploser. D'autant plus que le vil Serpentard l'avait rattrapée et paraissait très content de lui.

- Tu vois, je savais que je t'attirais et que tu étais frustrée de ne pas pouvoir m'avoir. Mais on peut y remédier…

Il s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua contre le mur glacé, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il la regarda en souriant. Il allait enfin compter Hermione Granger à son tableau de chasse. Il savait s'y prendre avec les filles, et son numéro de charme marchait toujours. Il fixa la lionne dans les yeux et, comme toutes les autres, elle se perdit dans l'océan gris de ses prunelles. Il souffla légèrement sur son visage et, alors qu'elle fermait doucement les yeux et entre-ouvrait les lèvres, il saisit ses hanches.

Son toucher la fit réaliser ce qui allait se passer. Elle était prête à tomber dans le panneau, comme toutes les autres dindes qui se pavanaient devant lui. Elle ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux et le repoussa avant de s'échapper de son étreinte.

Il était sidéré. Jamais une fille n'avait fait preuve d'autant de sang-froid.

- Ne m'approche plus, Malfoy. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu délires. Tu ne m'attires pas.

Elle avait la voix tremblante et la respiration hachée. Il eu un sourire en coin. Elle était bornée, la petite Granger.

- Pourquoi tu nies Granger ?

- Je ne nie rien du tout. Je ne suis pas attirée par toi, point barre.

Elle voulut partir mais il ne la laissa pas.

- Alors pourquoi ce brusque changement d'attitude ? Pourquoi ces rougissements ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle savait pour ne pas qu'il se fasse d'idées.

- Je…j'ai appris pour Ginny et toi.

Il se figea. La surprise passa sur son visage, puis il reprit contenance.

- Elle t'a tout dit ?

- Non ! Enfin…je l'ai surprise hier soir alors qu'elle revenait de votre rendez-vous. Elle m'a expliqué ce matin qu'elle avait des problèmes avec Harry et que tu l'aidais.

Hermione était écarlate. C'était déjà désagréable d'y penser tout bas, mais qu'est ce que c'était gênant d'en parler tout haut !

Lui n'était pas gêné, juste surpris. Ginny avait toujours insisté sur le fait que leur « relation » devait rester secrète. Il était également un peu déçu. Avoir Granger dans son lit, ça devait être quelque chose quand même.

- Du coup, continua-t-elle, plus confiante, ça me gène un peu. J'ai du mal à imaginer tout ça…

Il releva brusquement les yeux vers elle et elle sut à son regard qu'elle avait gaffé.

- Parce que…tu nous imagines ? susurra-t-il, se collant à elle de nouveau

Elle tenta d'ignorer le feu de ses reins et les bouffés de chaleur qui l'envahirent et voulut répliquer mais il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne te savais pas si coquine Granger. Maintenant, il est clair que tu es frustrée. Ton amie m'a tout entier et pas toi.

Elle voulut le repousser mais il se colla davantage à son corps tremblant.

- Viens avec nous ce soir.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. En vérité, il mourrait d'envie qu'elle se joigne à eux lors de leurs petits rendez-vous. Rien que de s'imaginer donner un cours sur le sexe à Granger…l'émoustillait au plus haut point.

Elle avait écarquillé les yeux, sidérée. Il voulait qu'elle aille ce soir dans la Salle sur Demande ?

- Je ne tiens pas spécialement à te voir tripoter ma meilleure amie. Et en plus, je suis Préfète, donc je respecte le couvre-feu.

Il caressa le bas de son dos et elle fit abstraction du désir fulgurant qui s'était emparée d'elle. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir ça envers lui, celui qu'elle avait tant détesté ?

- Granger, Granger, Granger… murmura-t-il. Je ne tripote pas Weasley. On parle plus qu'autre chose. Et elle me montre ce qu'elle sait faire, mais moi je ne fais rien. Et si tu viens, tu pourras faire la même chose…

- Pour que tu te rinces l'œil ? Espèce de pervers !

Il rit et elle en profita pour s'échapper de l'étau de ses bras. Elle avait bien trop chaud.

Elle ajusta son sac sur son épaule et partit, énervée par tout ce qu'elle venait de découvrir à propos d'elle-même. Alors qu'elle tournait à droite, Malfoy lui cria :

- 20H dans la Salle sur Demande !

Elle ne s'arrêta pas mais son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle n'avait pas de réponse à ses questions.

* * *

- Et alors, il t'a invitée ?

- Mais puisque je te le dis, Gin' !

Ginny Weasley sourit.

- Moi j'en suis sûre: il est sur toi.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Arrête de délirer. Tu es pire que lui.

- Peut être. Alors, tu viens ce soir ?

La brune se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas encore pris sa décision.

- Je ne sais pas trop, en fait.

- Attends, y'a pas besoin de réfléchir ! Drago Malfoy + Salle sur Demande, moi je dis oui direct !

Hermione soupira. Elle était vraiment partagée. Sa raison et sa fierté lui disaient de ne pas y aller. Elle allait surement se ridiculiser. D'un autre côté, elle était très curieuse. Le sexe était quelque chose de plutôt abstrait pour elle. Et puis, elle avait envie de savoir ce que Ginny aimait tant faire tous les soirs.

- Je…je vais y réfléchir. D'abord, sortons d'ici.

Elle poussa la porte du placard à balai où Ginny et elle s'étaient réfugiées afin de parler en toute discrétion. Harry et Ron ne devaient jamais être au courant. Sinon, ils mourraient surement d'une crise cardiaque. Et après avoir survécu à Voldemort, ça serait bien dommage.

Elle allait sortir lorsqu'elle aperçut son pire fantasme adossé au mur juste en face du placard où elles se trouvaient. La Gryffondore se figea alors qu'il souriait en coin. Avait-il entendu leur discussion ?

- Hermione, bouge un peu, tu-

La rousse aperçut à son tour le Serpentard et laissa échapper un « oh » avant de sourire. Elle poussa son amie, qui ne lâchait pas des yeux le blond, et s'extirpa de leur cachette.

- Malfoy, fit-elle en inclinant la tête

Le Serpentard détacha son regard de sa partenaire de potions et fit un clin d'œil à la rousse.

- Weaslette, répondit-il, lui arrachant un petit rire

Hermione toujours figée, se décida à bouger et, sans savoir pourquoi, voulut partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

- Hermione, tu pars où ? Attends-moi.

- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. On se voit plus tard.

Elle avait dit cela très vite. Elle voulait partir, elle devait partir. La frustrée qu'elle était ne supportait pas voir Ginny et Malfoy se draguer. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

* * *

Sa plume grattait sur son parchemin. Elle avait bien avancé, et son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie lui avait permis de se changer les idées. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'énorme horloge de Mme Pince. 18H47. Elle avait pile le temps de finir sa conclusion.

Un sac atterrit violemment sur sa table, la faisant sursauter. La chaise en face d'elle grinça sur le sol et elle leva les yeux sur celui qui osait l'importuner.

- Alors, Granger, c'était quoi cette fuite tout à l'heure ?

Elle le fusilla du regard. Elle en avait plus que marre. Dès qu'elle réussissait à penser à autre chose, il en remettait une couche.

- J'étais pressée. Comme tu vois, j'ai un devoir à faire.

- Devoir qui est à rendre dans deux semaines.

Elle grogna.

- J'ai mes propres méthodes de travail, Malfoy. Et elles fonctionnent très bien, tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus. Maintenant, laisse-moi s'il te plait, je n'ai pas terminé.

Bien évidemment, il fit la sourde oreille et s'assit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se pencha sur elle et attrapa une mèche qu'il enroula autour de son doigt.

- Est-ce que ma présence te déconcentre ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! s'écria-t-elle en repoussant sa main. Tu es toujours là à me lancer des piques, à me chercher, à m'insulter de Sang de Bourbe…et maintenant tu te mets à me draguer ! Non mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi !

- …

- …

- Disons que la Guerre m'a ouvert les yeux.

Son visage s'était fermé. Cette fiche guerre lui rappelait d'horribles souvenirs.

Hermione se mordit la langue. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire ça. Le suicide des époux Malfoy avait fait beaucoup de bruit. Et elle savait à quel point le Serpentard avait souffert à cause de son nom.

- Malfoy, je ne –

- Sache juste que j'ai grandi. Je n'ai plus ces préjugés stupides sur le sang et la naissance.

Elle baissa les yeux et il attrapa doucement son poignet.

- Mais ça n'est pas la raison de ma venue. Je suis juste passé pour te dire que la jalousie ne te sied guère.

Elle arracha sa main de son étreinte et le foudroya du regard. Son habituel rictus moqueur avait repris place sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents

- Sérieusement Granger, arrête de vivre dans le déni. Ca devient grave.

Et il partit, balançant son sac sur son épaule, non sans lui avoir murmuré un « à ce soir ! »

* * *

Hermione tripotait ses patates avec sa fourchette, ne pouvant rien avaler. Elle avait finalement écouté les conseils de Ginny et avait décidé d'aller à la Salle sur Demande ce soir. Sa curiosité était bien trop forte. Il y avait autre chose aussi, mais elle ne préférait même pas y penser.

- Alors, prête pour tout à l'heure ? s'exclama Ginny, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en s'asseyant en face d'elle

La Gryffondore secoua la tête, persuadée que, si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle allait vomir.

- Roooh, stresse pas ! Tu vas voir, il met très facilement à l'aise.

Ginny paraissait étonnamment joyeuse. Hermione voulut lui demander la raison de son euphorie mais n'en eu pas le temps car la rousse continua.

- Pas la peine de te préparer pendant des heures. Mets juste un ensemble pas trop moche et épile-toi soigneusement.

- Qu-quoi ? Mais je vais devoir me déshabiller devant Malfoy ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu croyais quoi, qu'on allait jouer aux échecs en doudoune ? Et je te rappelle que l'amour, ça se fait généralement à poil.

- Mais je ne…je ne peux…je suis-

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne feras pas l'amour avec lui. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne me touchait pas. En revanche, il peut t'apprendre à te déshabiller ou des choses comme ça. D'où l'ensemble sexy que tu dévoileras sous ses yeux avides de-

- STOP !

Hermione avait crié en se levant. Un grand silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde la dévisageait, comme s'ils attendaient qu'elle pique une crise.

Elle était plantée là, les joues rouges, atrocement gênée. Tout ça à cause de ce blond décoloré.

- Hermione, tu devrais te rassoir, lui chuchota Ginny

La concernée ne répondit pas et s'enfuit sous le regard de tous les élèves, et spécialement de Drago Malfoy.

* * *

Elle était angoissée. Stressée. Anxieuse. Sur les nerfs. Jamais un examen ne l'avait mise dans un tel état. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle aille consulter.

Arrivée dans son dortoir, elle se dirigea vers son armoire. Culottes en coton blanc, culottes en coton gris, culottes en coton mauve. Franchement pas le summum du sexy. Sans parler des soutiens gorges banals qu'elle possédait.

Alors qu'elle retournait son armoire de fond en comble, elle aperçut un ensemble bien plié, jamais porté, au fin fond du meuble. Elle le fit léviter jusqu'à elle et faillit s'évanouir. C'était un ensemble que sa mère lui avait offert pour rire, en satin vert foncé avec de la dentelle noire sur certains endroits stratégiques. Le devant de la culotte était donc pratiquement transparent. Par bonheur, le bas était une culotte et non pas un string.

Elle n'hésita pratiquement pas. Entre se ridiculiser dans un ensemble digne d'une préadolescente et en porter un un peu trop sexy, le choix était vite fait. De toute façon, elle ne comptait même pas se déshabiller devant Malfoy. Même sous la torture elle ne le ferait pas. Esquissant un sourire soulagé, elle enfila l'ensemble et se regarda dans la glace. Il était vrai qu'il lui faisait de belles fesses et la matière était très douce. Plutôt contente d'elle-même, elle s'hydrata les jambes puis remis sa robe de sorcière.

Elle prépara son sac pour le lendemain, ne sachant pas jusqu'à quelle heure cette « séance » allait durer. Elle espérait simplement ne pas être trop fatiguée en cours.

Se rendant compte qu'il était déjà 19H54, elle sortit de son dortoir et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, les jambes flageolantes et les mains moites, elle passa trois fois devant le mur nu en pensant « Je veux un endroit pour que Drago Malfoy m'initie au sexe ». Bien sûr, elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Mais ça devait être ce qui permettait d'accéder à la pièce.

Une porte apparut et elle se faufila dans la salle. Hermione contempla le décor quelques instants. Il faisait assez sombre, des bougies brulaient un peu partout, de doux tapis étaient posés sur le sol et il y avait un fauteuil vert au milieu. En face, se tenait une estrade, là où Ginny devait faire son show devant les yeux gourmands du Serpent.

- Tu es finalement venue, Granger.

Elle sursauta et se retourna, se retrouvant collée au torse de Malfoy. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Moi qui croyais qu'un Malfoy ne doutait jamais de son pouvoir de persuasion.

Il sourit et l'invita à avancer dans la pièce. Il s'assit alors sur le fauteuil de cuir et fit apparaitre deux verres de whisky. Après lui en avoir tendu un, il trinqua en disant :

- A ton décoinçage !

Il but son verre cul-sec, alors qu'elle voyait rouge. Quel abruti !

- Hello!

Ginny entra, les yeux brillants et les cheveux relevés en un élégant chignon. Elle enleva immédiatement sa robe de sorcière, sous les yeux effarés de la brune et ceux satisfaits du blond, laissant apparaitre un body noir très décolleté, ainsi que des bas. Ses pieds étaient chaussés dans de vertigineux talons rouge vermeil.

- Hermione, je suis super contente que tu sois là ! Tu pourras donner ton avis sur ma prestation !

- T-ta « prestation » ?

- Weaslette s'entraine au lap dance ce soir.

Et il lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'elle se maudissait.

* * *

Les lumières s'éteignirent. Une douce musique se fit entendre et un spot éclaira soudainement l'estrade, laissant apparaitre une Ginny Weasley collée à une barre de strip tease. Elle ondula quelques instants contre le métal froid puis détacha sa crinière dans un geste de sensualité pure. Elle tourna alors autour de la barre, en rythme, roulant des hanches au possible.

Sous les yeux mi-émerveillés, mi- choqués de son amie, elle s'accrocha à la barre et enroula ses jambes autour. Elle se laissa ensuite glisser puis, tout en ondulant, descendit de l'estrade pour s'approcher de l'héritier.

Une fois en face de lui, elle se mit de dos, se cambra et exposa ses fesses. Elle les trémoussa sous le nez du Serpent quelques secondes. Elle se retourna alors, se pencha vers lui et, cette fois, trémoussa ses seins dans le nez du Serpent. Après avoir tourné autour du fauteuil, frôlant les épaules musclées de son professeur particulier, elle écarta les jambes et s'assit sur ses cuisses, à quelques centimètres de son sexe.

Elle se remit alors à se déhancher en rythme, laissant ses mains se balader dans les cheveux ou sur le torse du blond. Ce dernier avait une vue parfaite sur ses seins blancs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la musique s'arrêta et son sourire coquin quitta ses lèvres roses. Elle se leva.

- Alors, comment c'était ?

Le blond souriait. En quelques semaines, il avait révélé la tigresse qui était en elle.

- Honnêtement, si Potter ne bande pas après tout ça, c'est qu'il a un problème d'érection.

La « danseuse » rit puis se tourna vers Hermione qui avait les yeux écarquillés.

- Hermione, t'as trouvé ça comment ?

- Heu…Je…C'était bien.

Ils rirent de son incrédulité. Elle était totalement confuse. La femme sexy qu'elle venait de voir devant les yeux était sa meilleure amie ?

- Bon, à ton tour maintenant ! s'exclama Ginny, en se servant un verre

- Qu-quoi ?! Non mais ça va pas, je ne ferais jamais ça !

Hermione avait peur. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas la forcer…non ?

- Allez, steuplait ! C'est pas si dur que ça en a l'air. Et Malfoy te donnera des conseils, n'est ce pas ?

- Avec plaisir.

La façon dont il prononça le dernier mot fit frissonner la seule vierge de la pièce.

- T'inquiète, ça va venir tout seul !

- Euh...je ne-

- Allez Granger, commence pas à faire ta prude.

Elle se renfrogna. Elle n'était pas si Sainte Nitouche que ce qu'il prétendait ! Et elle en avait marre de se faire prendre pour une vierge effarouchée.

Malfoy savait ce qu'il faisait. Il savait qu'en donnant un coup à sa fierté, elle céderait.

- Franchement, t'en as pas marre de jouer à la petite fille ? Tu as 18 ans, et tu ne connais même pas encore la définition du mot fellation !

- Ta gueule Malfoy ! cria-t-elle, énervée. Tu vas voir ce qu'elle sait faire, la prude.

Elle monta sur l'estrade. De sa baguette magique, elle éteint les lumières, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard noir à son tortionnaire. Elle fit alors s'élever le titre « Super Bass »* des enceintes. Se plaçant près de la barre, elle souffla un bon coup et décida de ne pas se ridiculiser. Pas encore une fois. Elle avait vu Ginny faire, elle était totalement capable de l'imiter après tout.

Le spot l'éclaira et elle aperçut le regard excité de Ginny et celui déshabilleur de Malfoy. Alors que les paroles commençaient, elle saisit la barre et tourna autour, tout comme son amie l'avait fait auparavant. Après quelques tours, s'accolant au métal, elle se cambra, se mordit la lèvre, et commença à lentement déboutonner sa robe de sorcière. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée au dernier bouton, elle se redressa, écarta les pans et laissa une vue plongeante sur son décolleté. Elle roula des hanches au rythme de la musique puis se mit de profil et se trémoussa, faisant sauter ses seins. Après quelques secondes, elle se remit de face et entreprit de retirer sa robe entièrement. Elle la fit glisser sur son corps, le caressant au passage. Une fois en sous-vêtements, elle regarda enfin son public, ce qu'elle avait soigneusement évité de faire depuis le début. Ginny souriait comme jamais, un air émerveillé affiché sur le visage. Malfoy la fixait intensément, les yeux brillants de ce qu'elle apparenta à du désir. Sa fierté reboostée, elle s'avança vers lui et, tout comme la rousse, s'assit sur ses genoux.

Un peu perturbée par son regard perçant, elle resta quelques secondes sans bouger. Mais alors qu'ils se regardaient yeux dans les yeux, il saisit ses mains et les noua derrière sa nuque. Il plaça les siennes sur ses hanches dans une douce caresse. Elle se retint de gémir et commença à se frotter contre lui. Elle le sentit se tendre mais continua tout de même.

Elle ne se contrôlait plus. Son regard la transperçait, son odeur l'enivrait, ses mains la caressaient et sa bouche l'hypnotisait. Elle avait terriblement envie de lui.

Comme si c'était tout naturel et qu'elle avait ça toute sa vie, elle se pencha sur sa nuque et déposa une myriade de baisers sur son cou, remontant jusqu'à son lobe. Elle se redressa et planta à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient très proches, trop proches. Elle sentait son haleine mentholée échouer sur sa joue. Elle pouvait admirer son visage dans toute sa splendeur. Leurs fronts étaient pratiquement collés, leurs odeurs se mélangeaient, leurs regards s'affrontaient. Il avança son visage, ses yeux déviant vers ses lèvres. Elle lécha sensuellement les siennes et alors qu'elle allait l'embrasser, la musique se stoppa.

Haletant, elle s'éloigna brusquement de lui, non sans briser leur lien visuel. Ils se regardèrent comme s'ils se découvraient à nouveau.

- Wahouuu Hermione, tu as été incroyable ! s'exclama Ginny en applaudissant, brisant définitivement leur bulle

La brune, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait fait et de la réaction du Serpentard, se releva et enfila rapidement sa robe de sorcière avant de sortir. Elle claqua la porte sous le regard surpris de Ginny, et celui vide de Malfoy.

* * *

* "Super Bass", de Nicki Minaj. Vous pouvez l'écouter en lisant, je trouve que ça donne un fond sonore bien sympa :)

**Alors, est ce que j'ai fait du bon travail? ;) **

**Stay tuned pour la suite! A bientôt, merci d'avoir lu.**

**Pencilcase.03**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo, **

**Voilà (enfin) la suite et fin de cette histoire! Je suis vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT anxieuse à propos de ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas réussi à écrire vraiment ce que je voulais, et puis il y a le lemon... Je suis morte de trouille. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas prude de touuut, mais écrire ce genre de choses (et le publier...) c'est vraiment autre chose que d'en parler entre potes. J'ai l'impression que mon lemon (bien qu'il soit soft) est...vulgaire, bâclé et horriblement mal écrit. Une cata quoi. **

**Bon, en gros: j'attends vos avis ;) D'ailleurs, je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent. Ca m'a fait super-giga-méga-plaisir. **

**Bon, maintenant je vous laisse avec le sexy Drago et la prude Hermione, et on se retrouve plus bas. **

* * *

**RAR**

**Delphine: Coucou, merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé, et j'espère que la fin ne te décevra pas! **

**Clem: Merciiii! J'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire la suite mais finalement elle est là ! :) j'espère qu'elle te plaira!  
**

**coco: La voici! Merci pour ta review, c'était très gentil :) je suis contente de savoir que ça t'a autant plu!  
**

* * *

- Bonjour Hermione, fit l'Elu lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de lui

Non, ça n'était pas du tout un bon jour. Son teint était plus pâle que jamais, elle avait d'immenses cernes et une migraine insoutenable. Répondant en marmonnant, elle se servit un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda Harry, inquiet. Tu as mal dormi ?

« Tu veux dire que je n'ai pas dormi du tout »

- Hum oui. Je suis stressée pour les ASPICS.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ne décelant pas son mensonge. Sacrée Hermione !

Cette dernière essayait tant bien que mal d'avaler quelque chose. Elle avait l'estomac noué. Merlin, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ! Comment avait-elle pu se lâcher à ce point ? Elle avait tellement honte…Depuis quand était-elle devenue une telle…chaudasse ? Ce qu'elle avait fait avait été le résultat d'une soudaine impulsion. Au départ, elle n'avait pas du tout prévu ce strip tease, et encore moins cet échange avec Malfoy. Mais la musique, la lumière et le regard plein de désir du blond l'avaient hypnotisée.

Son regard. Au moins, pensa-t-elle amèrement, elle avait la fierté d'avoir réussi sa danse. Malfoy avait eu l'air de bien apprécier.

- Salut Hermione !

Elle releva les yeux pour découvrir Ginny, de bonne humeur, comme à son habitude. Ses yeux pétillaient et un grand sourire fendait sa bouche.

- Ca te dirait de faire un tour au parc avant les cours ? Il fait tellement beau !

La brune haussa un sourcil et finit par acquiescer. Discuter avec elle l'aiderait peut être à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Elles se levèrent de table et se dirigèrent vers le parc ensoleillé. A peine furent-elles arrivées dehors que Ginny mit les pieds dans le plat.

- Alors, tu as reparlé à Malfoy depuis hier soir ?

- Pourquoi lui aurais-je parlé? On n'est pas amis à ce que je sache.

- Non, effectivement. Plutôt quelque chose qui se rapproche des amants.

Hermione la foudroya du regard. Pas du tout impressionnée, la rousse poursuivit :

- Franchement, je me sens un peu coupable. Si je n'avais pas été là, vous vous seriez surement sautés dessus.

- Arrête Gin'. On a été un peu excités sur le moment, c'est tout. Il avait surement bu un peu trop de whisky, et je voulais lui prouver que je n'étais pas coincée. Il n'y a rien d'autre.

- Mouais…grommela son amie. N'empêche que c'était chaud entre vous !

L'héroïne de guerre fit volte face et répondit :

- Je me suis laissée emportée. On n'en parle plus, c'est fini.

- Ok, ok, fit Ginny en levant les mains.

Hermione se remit à marcher. Bizarrement, elle était toujours aussi énervée.

Alors qu'elles arrivaient près de leur arbre préféré, un immense chêne qui procurait une ombre fort agréable, un gloussement leur parvint. Elles se stoppèrent et jetèrent un coup d'œil derrière le tronc.

Ce qu'Hermione vit la liquéfia sur place. Malfoy avait plaqué une Serdaigle de cinquième année contre l'arbre, et l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. De là où elle était, Hermione pouvait presque voir leurs langues qui se caressaient.

- Heurk, s'exclama Ginny dans son dos. Tu avais raison, lui aussi semble être passé à autre chose.

Le cœur de la brune se serra. Pourquoi cette annonce lui faisait-elle mal?

Malfoy, remarquant enfin leur présence, cessa son activité et se tourna vers elles. La blonde pulpeuse, accrochée à son torse, leur lança un regard noir.

- Weasley, salua le Serpentard. Granger.

- Malfoy, répondit froidement la brune.

L'échange avait été assez banal mais avait suffit à briser en miettes le cœur de la pauvre Hermione. Comment avait-elle pu croire que Malfoy était intéressé par elle ?

Voyant qu'elles n'ajoutaient rien, il partit, la blonde scotchée à lui, sans un regard de plus pour les deux Gryffondors.

- Elle est mignonne cette fille. Malfoy a décidément un don pour choisir ses conquêtes, dit Ginny, le regard songeur

- Tu veux dire qu'il a l'œil pour repérer les grosses poitrines et les belles fesses, rétorqua Hermione avec hargne

Et elle retourna vers le château, irritée, alors que Ginny souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

* * *

Lorsque la cloche sonna, annonçant le début du cours, le Professeur Rogue leur ordonna de reprendre les places qu'il avait attribuées la dernière fois. Selon lui, les bons à rien qu'ils étaient semblaient mieux se débrouiller lorsqu'ils étaient forcés à collaborer.

Evidemment, Hermione voulut sauter sur le professeur et arracher un à un chacun de ses cheveux gras. Merlin voulait vraiment sa mort.

Elle s'assit à côté de son tortionnaire et commença immédiatement à couper les ingrédients, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas discuter. Mais le blond n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien, et il engagea la conversation.

- Granger, tu comptes tout faire toute seule ?

- Non, mais si on attend que tu te bouges les fesses, on y sera encore demain, répliqua-t-elle, retenant un soupir de désespoir. Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille ?

- Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te fatigues, voyons. Je vais te donner un coup de main.

- …

- Tu peux me passer les queues ?

Lâchant son couteau, elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

- Qu-quoi ?

- Les queues, répéta-t-il en souriant. Celles des lézards morts qui se trouvent à ta gauche.

Bafouillant, elle regarda la liste des ingrédients et découvrit qu'il fallait effectivement ajouter trois queues de lézard à la préparation.

Rougissant, elle les lui passa alors qu'il souriait.

- Dis donc Granger, j'ignorais que tu avais un esprit tordu.

Elle était estomaquée. C'était lui, le Dieu du Sexe de Poudlard, qui disait ça ?!

- N'importe quoi ! J'étais juste perturbée et je-

- Tu repensais à hier soir.

Elle détourna le regard, les joues rouges.

- Tu sais Granger, c'est pas la fin du monde. Au pire, qu'est ce qui aurait pu arriver ? On aurait couché ensemble, et basta.

La façon dont il prononça ces mots fit mal à Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas un « coup d'un soir », Malfoy. Et comme on n'aura jamais de relation sérieuse, alors on ne couchera jamais ensemble.

Son ton avait été glacial, lui prouvant qu'il l'avait blessée. Il se maudit. Lui qui avait voulu essayer de dédramatiser la situation !

- De toutes façons, ajouta-t-elle en reniflant dédaigneusement, tu as une petite copine, non ? Elle devrait largement te satisfaire.

Il sourit. Merlin, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être jalouse ! Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, le fait qu'elle s'intéresse à lui à ce point à lui réchauffait le cœur.

- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que la jalousie ne te sied pas.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse !

Elle ponctua chacun de ses mots d'un coup de couteau violent, donnant définitivement raison au blond.

- Ecoute Granger, je vois bien que tu es frustrée. Et honnêtement, ta danse d'hier soir m'a pas mal chauffé. On se désire alors…couchons ensemble.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien. Pour lui, faire l'amour c'était comme changer de chaussettes. Un passe temps, une activité sportive. Pour elle, c'était quelque chose d'important. Et surtout la première fois. Elle voulait le faire dans de parfaites conditions. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle voulut lui expliquer sa pensée.

- Malfoy, tu n'es pas sans savoir que je n'ai…que je suis…enfin je-

- Tu es vierge.

Elle rougit sous son regard plein de désir. Oh oui, quelle fierté pour lui s'il était la première fois de Granger !

- Hum, oui. Et donc, je veux que ma première fois soit parfaite. Avec un homme que j'apprécie.

Il éclata de rire alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard noir. Et voilà, il se moquait encore d'elle.

- Franchement Granger, tu crois quoi ? Que ça va être comme dans les films ? Avec les bougies, les mots d'amour et tout ? Tu vas devoir encore attendre longtemps, dis donc.

- …

- Granger, le sexe peut aussi se faire entre deux personnes qui n'éprouvent pas de sentiments amoureux. Désir ne rime pas toujours avec amour. Et en plus, je pense que nous deux dans un lit, ça serait d'enfer.

Elle était cramoisie.

- Je pensais que j'étais prude...

- Tout compte fait, je me suis trompé. Vu comment tu as dansé hier, rigola-t-il

Elle reposa son couteau et se passa la main sur son visage brûlant. Pourquoi avait-elle tellement envie d'accepter son offre, et de coucher avec lui ?

Sûrement parce qu'il était beau. Et expérimenté. Et que tout en lui appelait à la luxure. Et qu'il n'était pas si méchant, en fin de compte. Et puis aussi drôle quand il s'y mettait.

Elle devenait folle. Oui mais, folle…de lui ?

- Alors, on tente ça ? Promis, je serai quand même doux pour ta première fois.

Jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait été aussi partagée. Oui ! Non ! Oui, vas-y ! Non, n'y va pas ! Voilà le dilemme qui se jouait dans sa tête.

La sonnerie du cours la sauva. Elle ramassa rapidement ses affaires, sous le regard brûlant de Malfoy qui attendait toujours sa réponse. Et bien évidemment, encore une fois, elle s'enfuit.

Le Serpentard, délaissé par son binôme, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Cette Granger le rendait fou. Il la voulait dans son lit et il était prêt à tout pour l'avoir. La nuit précédente, il avait rêvé d'elle, dans la plus délicieuse des positions. Bien évidemment, il s'était réveillé bandant comme jamais et avait été obligé de se soulager seul. Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé se soulager dans le ventre de Granger…

Et voilà qu'elle l'excitait à nouveau, sans même être là. Il sentit son boxer devenir trop petit et maudit Granger et sa pudeur.

* * *

Hermione était toujours confuse. Elle en avait vraiment marre qu'il soit la raison de son trouble. Depuis deux jours, elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Il faisait naître en elle de délicieuses sensations, mais aussi des milliers de questions. Ses anciens principes s'effondraient et sa conscience la tourmentait.

Après son cours de Runes, elle décida d'aller manger. Elle avait déjà sauté trop de repas et, bien qu'anxieuse, son ventre la tiraillait.

Se servant une grande part de gratin, elle avala la nourriture à une vitesse affolante, sous les yeux ébahis d'Harry.

- Et toi qui critiquais Ron et sa façon de manger…

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Ginny arriva, et embrassa tendrement Harry avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

- Notre soirée hier était bien sympa. On retente le coup ce soir ?

La brune s'étouffa avec une pomme de terre. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- Quelle soirée ? demanda l'Elu, vexé de ne pas être invité

- Une soirée entre filles, chéri. On se vernit les ongles, on lit des magazines et on parle potins. Envie de te joindre à nous ?

Il bafouilla une réponse alors qu'elle éclatait de rire. Reprenant son sérieux, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione qui avait bu un grand verre d'eau afin de calmer sa toux.

- Alors ?

- Euh…je vais voir. J'ai un devoir important à rendre et je ne l'ai pas terminé.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que, malgré tous ses efforts, ils étaient retournés à la case départ ?

- Hermione, tu m'accompagnes aux toilettes ?

- O-oui, oui.

Elles s'éloignèrent. Après avoir passé les portes de la Grande Salle, la rousse tira son amie dans une salle de classe vide.

- J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi là ? Pourquoi tu ne veux plus venir ?

- Ecoute Gin'…Je suis atrocement gênée vis-à-vis de Malfoy…

- Je comprends pas pourquoi ! Il a beaucoup aimé ta danse, tu sais ! Tu l'as bluffé !

- C'est bien là le problème…

Ginny fonça les sourcils et se rapprocha de la brune.

- Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas, Hermione ?

Sous son regard inquisiteur et menaçant, son interlocutrice ne put que tout révéler.

- Malfoy m'a proposé de coucher avec lui. Il…s'imagine que ça serait une super expérience.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux. Le Serpentard faisait de telles avances à Hermione ? Il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'elle soit dans un tel état.

- Ben dis donc…si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, Drago Malfoy désirerait Hermione Granger à ce point…

- …

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ? fit Ginny, la voix pressante.

- Eh bien…je n'ai pas encore donné de réponse. Oh Gin', je suis tellement perdue !

Et elle éclata en sanglots. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Ginny, bien qu'un peu étonnée de cette violente réaction, pris la jeune fille dans ses bras et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

- Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, murmura-t-elle doucement.

- Je…je ne sais plus quoi penser ! J'ai toujours voulu attendre la bonne personne pour ma première fois, et maintenant, je suis prête à accepter l'offre de Malfoy ! Ca n'a pas de sens !

- Peut être que si, Hermione. Tu n'as jamais pensé que Malfoy pourrait être cette bonne personne tant attendue ?

- Mais non ! cria la brune, s'échappant de l'étreinte de son amie. Regarde-nous, on est diamétralement opposés ! On n'a aucun point commun ! Et pourtant, on se désire !

Elle s'assit sur une table, effondrée. Ginny la rejoint, et s'exprima calmement.

- Ecoute, il est vrai que Malfoy n'a pas été très tendre par le passé, et tu es la première à le savoir. Mais maintenant, il a vraiment changé et il est du côté du bien. Alors, si tu te décides à coucher avec lui, personne ne te jugera. Tu ne coucheras pas avec l'ennemi, mais au contraire avec quelqu'un de courageux qui a abandonné tous ses repères et qui a apporté une aide précieuse à l'Ordre.

- …

- Il n'est pas le méchant dans l'histoire, Hermione. Au contraire. Et coucher avec lui ne serait pas un pêché. Personne ne te torturera si tu ressens du désir pour lui.

Hermione regardait dans le vide, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que tout était trop compliqué ?

- Je…j'en suis consciente à présent. Mais il reste un problème. Si je couche avec lui, ça sera un moment important pour moi alors que pour lui…ça ne sera qu'une passade.

Ginny sourit et demanda malicieusement.

- Tu veux dire que tu aimerais être plus qu'un coup d'un soir pour lui ?

- Ou-Non ! Euh oui ! Enfin, je-

Hermione rougit. Avait-elle envie de représenter quelque chose pour le Serpent ?

- Tout d'abord, sache que je pense que tu seras bien plus que ça. Tu es Hermione Granger après tout, pas Lavande Brown.

Elles ricanèrent quelques instants.

- Oui mais, justement. Je serais une sorte de trophée et il pourra faire le fier en disant qu'il a réussi à m'avoir.

- Malfoy ne fera pas ça. Malgré tout ce que tu crois, ce n'est pas le dernier des salauds.

Bon, maintenant elle était toujours aussi tourmentée. Ginny avait fait pencher la balance mais sa conscience lui ordonnait toujours de refuser.

- Réfléchis-y, Hermione. Et viens quand même ce soir à 20H. Je serai là, il ne se passera rien, d'accord ?

Elle opina. D'accord, elle donnerait une seconde chance au coach Malfoy.

* * *

Drago avait fini ses cours pour la journée, et il était bien content. Les leçons avaient été ennuyeuses comme jamais et il n'avait cessé de penser à une certaine Gryffondore aux cheveux fous.

D'une démarche nonchalante, il sortit de sa classe et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il allait tourner à droite lorsqu'un bras lui saisit l'épaule.

- Malfoy.

Il sourit, la reconnaissant.

- J'espère que Saint Potter ne nous espionne pas.

Ginny lui lança un coup de poing dans l'épaule et il ricana.

- Et moi j'espère que tu es toujours libre ce soir.

Il écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant cacher sa surprise.

- Tu…Tu l'as convaincue ?

- Bien sûr que oui. J'ai bien fait pencher la balance en ta faveur. Elle viendra, il n'y a plus de doutes, mais ce n'est pas grâce à toi. Ce que tu lui as dit l'a terrorisé !

Il sourit, réellement impressionné. Weaslette était décidément pleine de surprises.

- Donc à 20H, dans la Salle sur Demande. On fait comme on a dit.

Elle tourna les talons, après lui avoir adressé un rapide clin d'œil.

- Weasley, attends.

Il la rattrapa en quelques foulées et la fit se retourner.

- Rafraichis ma mémoire : pourquoi tu fais tout ça, déjà ?

Sa motivation lui échappait. Dans quel but faisait-elle tomber Hermione Granger dans ses bras ?

Elle s'esclaffa.

- Ca, mon cher, ça ne te regarde pas.

Et elle partit pour de bon, le laissant en plan au milieu du couloir.

Haussant les épaules, il se dit qu'elle devait avoir ses raisons. Mais il avait confiance en elle, donc ça ne lui faisait pas peur.

Anticipant sa merveilleuse soirée, il se dirigea vers son dortoir en se retenant de sautiller. Parce qu'après tout, un Malfoy ne sautille pas dans les couloirs.

* * *

Hermione s'était lavée soigneusement, avait légèrement parfumé son corps et avait à nouveau enfilé l'ensemble vert. Elle se regarda dans la glace, essaya de lisser ses cheveux avec sa main, soupira puis laissa tomber. Elle remit sa robe de sorcière et se décida à y aller. Elle était presque plus angoissée que le jour précédent.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de coucher avec Malfoy. En fait, si, elle avait terriblement envie de coucher avec lui. Mais pas ce soir. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête. Il lui fallait une préparation psychologique avant de sauter le pas.

Arrivée devant le mur, elle réussit à faire apparaître la porte et entra dans la pièce. Tout était exactement comme la dernière fois à la seule différence que Malfoy était assis dans son fauteuil, lui tournant le dos, les yeux d'ores et déjà tournés vers l'estrade.

- Je t'attendais.

Sa voix grave la fit frissonner et elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, se demandant comment il avait pu deviner qu'elle était là. Une fois devant lui, il leva lentement les yeux et les planta dans les siens, lui donnant la chair de poule. Merlin, ça n'était pas humain d'avoir de tels pupilles !

- Tu...m'attendais ? répéta-t-elle, se traitant mentalement d'idiote

- Oui. Weasley va avoir du retard, elle a un truc à régler avec Potter.

Il haussa un sourcil suggestif et elle n'eut pas de mal à deviner ce que sa meilleure amie devait être en train de faire.

- Comment…Comment savais-tu que j'allais venir ?

- Parce que je sais que tu en as envie

Elle rougit. Parlait-il du coaching ou…du fait de coucher avec lui ?

- Bon, on commence ? dit-il distraitement, se servant un verre

Elle bafouilla. Par Merlin, pourquoi Ginny n'était pas là ? A cause d'elle, elle se retrouvait avec un Malfoy impatient, dans une salle isolée. Et le pire était qu'une partie d'elle-même était satisfaite. C'était une aubaine.

Elle chassa cette idée, les joues brûlantes. Elle hésita entre s'enfuir, ou en finir pour toujours avec cette histoire. Les jambes tremblantes, elle demanda :

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors ?

Il sourit, conscient de l'état de nervosité dans lequel il la mettait.

- On n'a qu'à commencer doucement. Je vais te demander de faire des choses basiques, rien de bien compliqué. Et je te guiderai, ne t'inquiète pas.

La voix douce qu'il avait prise la rassura. Il était sérieux, il n'était pas là pour profiter d'elle. Elle était en mesure de se contrôler, et les choses n'allaient pas déraper. Tout allait bien se passer, et Ginny allait bientôt arriver. Et puis, un petit coaching personnel ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Un peu plus confiante, elle l'écouta lui donner les instructions.

- On va commencer par l'effeuillage. Il faut que tu te déshabilles de manière sensuelle. N'hésite pas à exagérer et soit bien lascive. Fait des gestes lents, ça fait languir les mecs et ils s'impatientent.

Elle monta sur l'estrade alors qu'il prenait une grande gorgée de whisky, comme pour se donner du courage.

Elle se plaça au milieu et la musique démarra. Elle commença par retirer ses chaussures. Une fois pieds nus, elle dansa un peu, emportée par la musique. Elle fit passer tous ses cheveux sur une épaule, dévoilant son cou. Elle descendit sa main, et enleva les manches de sa robe, tout en caressant ses épaules avec la pulpe de ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de ses seins, elle hésita mais Malfoy lui ordonna :

- Empoigne-les.

Il l'avait dit d'une voix pleine de désir, et elle ne put qu'obéir. Elle les malaxa légèrement, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir sous sa propre caresse. Voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien, elle continua de se dévêtir. Elle fit finalement sa robe, qui s'écrasa au sol magistralement, révélant ses hanches et le bas de son corps. Elle passa ses mains sur son ventre et sur ses hanches puis la descendit entre ses cuisses, qu'elle caressa de façon circulaire, se rapprochant toujours plus près de son intimité qui la brûlait.

Malfoy la fixait comme s'il voulait la dévorer sur place, ce qui lui fit légèrement peur mais lui redonna également confiance en elle. Elle se mit alors de dos et se déhancha, lui laissant une vue appétissante sur sa chute de reins et ses fesses.

- Passe tes pouces dans ta culotte.

Elle le fit, sans cesser d'onduler. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le doux tissu et elle joua avec la bordure de sa culotte, comme si elle comptait enlever le bout de tissu. Ce qu'elle aurait fait presque inconsciemment, si il ne lui avait dit que c'était suffisant, la coupant court dans son élan.

Elle se retourna, rouge de honte. Qu'avait-elle failli faire ? Encore une fois, elle avait été sauvée par le gong.

Le Serpentard l'avait interrompue parce qu'il connaissait parfaitement ses limites et il savait que si elle avait descendu sa culotte, il lui aurait sauté dessus dans la seconde. Et il ne voulait pas le faire. Pas encore.

- C'était très bien, Granger.

Il avait presque chuchoté. Mais après tout, il n'avait même pas besoin de mots. Son impressionnante érection parlait pour lui.

La pièce étant faiblement éclairée, Hermione ne remarqua pas ce qu'elle avait provoqué dans le pantalon du blond et se contenta de sourire, contente de ne pas être si nulle que ça.

- Tu te rappelles de ce que Weasley a fait hier ? Je veux que tu refasses la même chose.

Elle visualisa les images de sa meilleure amie dévergondée devant ses yeux. Il avait l'air de vouloir qu'elle danse collée à lui.

S'approchant, elle se déhancha devant lui puis, tout comme Ginny, secoua ses seins juste sous ses yeux. Il lui ordonna de se retourner et elle le fit, cambrée, remuant légèrement ses fesses. Elle allait se redresser lorsqu'il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit s'assoir sur ses genoux, et elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

Dos à lui, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il trafiquait. A quoi jouait-il ?

Il posa sa main sur son ventre, et elle eut soudainement bien trop chaud. Collant son torse à son dos, il embrassa lentement son épaule dénudée, la faisant frissonner.

- Honnêtement, Granger, tu es bien trop bandante pour mon propre bien.

Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de dur contre ses fesses. Oh Merlin…

Elle haletait. Elle brûlait de l'intérieur.

Lui se délectait de la situation. Il avait voulu attendre mais ça avait été impossible. Il la voulait à un point inimaginable. Cette fille, qu'il avait toujours prise pour la dernière des prudes, avait réussi à le rendre fou. Tout en elle avait l'air délicieux. Il avait envie de la dominer, de lui donner du plaisir, de la posséder, de la marquer. D'être son premier. D'avoir une signification particulière pour elle. De lui faire découvrir les plaisirs de la chair.

Il continua à caressa son ventre et remonta doucement vers sa poitrine, qu'il frôla, lui arrachant un soupir. Il continua son manège quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle attrape fermement son poignet, et place sa main sur son globe.

Dans son dos, elle le sentit sourire. L'idiot ! Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Elle voulait qu'elle lui demande, qu'elle le désire et finisse par craquer. Et pour l'instant, ça marchait très bien.

Il massa son sein, tout en déposant des baisers mouillés sur son épaule, remontant jusqu'à son cou. Après avoir mordillé la peau douce et sensible de son cou, il la retourna. Il avait besoin de ses lèvres.

Dès qu'elle fut face à son ennemi de toujours, Hermione se jeta sur sa bouche. Plus près, elle avait besoin d'être encore plus proche de lui.

Il empoigna ses hanches alors qu'elle s'accrochait à sa chevelure dorée. Le baiser leur faisait perdre la tête. C'était intense, passionnel. Et lorsqu'il introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche et que leurs chairs brûlantes se rencontrèrent, Hermione sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Elle crut presque qu'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique.

S'ils n'avaient pas été assis, Drago était sûr qu'ils seraient tombés. Tout était trop intense. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bouillant de toute sa vie. Il fit passer ses mains sur son dos dans une légère caresse et dégrafa son soutien gorge, dévoilant sa poitrine. Hermione parut gênée mais il commença à lui embrasser la naissance de ses seins, lui faisant oublier sa pudeur. Lorsqu'il mordilla sa pointe dressée, elle se cambra et soupira plus fort.

Après avoir voué un culte à ses monts de chair, il se remit à l'embrasser, tandis qu'elle se frottait à lui, le faisant gémir dans sa bouche. Elle laissa glisser ses mains sur son torse et déboutonna sa chemise, caressa son corps musclé au passage.

Impatient, il se leva, la tenant dans ses bras, puis l'allongea sur l'estrade sur le dos. Il déposa de doux baisers sur sa poitrine, descendit jusqu'à son ventre, la faisait haleter. Lorsqu'il la sentit prête, il passa les doigts sur sa culotte qu'il devina trempée. Elle se cambra sous son toucher et il se débarrassa du tissu devenu gênant. De ses doigts habiles, il caressa son intimité.

Elle était persuadée d'être rouge comme jamais et se sentait fiévreuse. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il la faisait languir, elle se redressa sur les coudes et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Un problème, Granger ? fit-il, un rictus trônant sur ses lèvres

- Malfoy…gronda-t-elle

- Quoi ? fit ce dernier innocemment, effleurant à peine son sexe exposé

- Active-toi un peu !

Il eut un sourire et la pénétra d'un doigt, qu'il bougea habilement. Elle gémit et cogna sa tête contre le sol. Après quelques caresses sur son clitoris, il avança son visage vers sa fente humide et l'embrassa, la faisant crier de surprise et de bonheur.

Après lui avoir arraché des gémissements de plus en plus forts, il se redressa et admira l'état dans lequel lui, Drago Malfoy, avait réussi à la mettre.

- On continue ? demanda-t-il tout de même pour la forme

Au lieu de répondre, Hermione se redressa légèrement et l'embrassa, tout en descendant sa main vers sa ceinture, qu'elle défit en quelques secondes. Alors qu'il s'allongeait sur elle en souriant, elle ouvrit sa braguette et il se débarrassa de son jean d'un simple coup de hanches.

Il se mit ensuite à genoux, et après avoir admiré le corps de la Gryffondore, enleva le dernier rempart.

Hermione rougit immédiatement et voulut détourner le regard. C'était tellement…impressionnant ! Et grand… D'un seul coup, elle eut légèrement peur. Ca allait faire mal, plus de doutes.

Drago attrapa la main de la brune, et la posa sur son membre, se retenant de grogner pour ne pas l'effrayer. Hermione regarda, à la limite de la fascination, sa main monter et descendre, d'un geste mécanique. Elle rapprocha ensuite son visage de la verge, et passa un timide coup de langue sur le gland. Le Serpentard laissa échapper un soupir. Il guida un peu la tête de la brune, tout en lui chuchotant qu'elle lui faisait un grand bien.

Après plusieurs minutes, il la rallongea à nouveau, et yeux dans les yeux, ils ne firent plus qu'un. Hermione se crispa sous la douleur, mais il la caressa doucement, et lorsqu'elle fut plus détendue, il commença à se mouvoir en elle.

Hermione trouvait la sensation très étrange. Elle avait un peu mal mais c'était supportable. Au fur et à mesure des mouvements du blond, elle se sentit mieux et commença même à gémir. Il accéléra alors, lui saisissant les hanches.

Alors qu'elle poussait un petit cri, il étouffa un grognement et jouit dans son ventre, un peu surpassé par les évènements.

Voulant la faire jouir quand même, il recommença son manège avec ses doigts et très vite, il la sentit se resserrer et grava à jamais dans sa mémoire l'expression qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle atteignit le septième ciel.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle, les yeux à présent fermés

Il sourit et lui caressa doucement son front luisant, alors qu'elle tombait dans un profond sommeil.

Se remettant les idées en place, il se coucha sur elle, toujours sur l'estrade et fit apparaitre une couverture pour les recouvrir.

Il eut du mal à s'endormir, ne voulant pas que ce moment tranquille se termine. Il savait que, le lendemain, tout serait différent. Et qu'Hermione allait remettre son masque de Miss-je-sais-tout-et-je-veux-rester-vierge-toute-m a-vie. Ce qui le dérangeait, et pas qu'un peu. Parce qu'il avait carrément adoré ce qu'ils venaient de partager et…n'aurait pas dit non à un second round.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, Hermione se sentit bien comme jamais. Elle sourit en voyant le visage de Malfoy, endormi, à quelques centimètres du sien. Il avait l'air serein, et elle se dit que ça devait être à cause de la veille.

A ce souvenir, son anxiété refit surface. Comment devait-elle se comporter avec lui, désormais ? Devait-elle faire comme si tout n'était jamais arrivé ? Cette idée lui fit mal au cœur, mais sa raison lui dit que c'était surement la meilleure attitude à adopter.

L'esprit confus, elle ne s'aperçut pas que le blond avait ouvert les yeux et la regardait se triturer les méninges. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle sursauta et répondit au sourire qu'il lui adressa.

- Bonjour, comment ça va ? demanda-t-il en se redressa sur un coude, lui laissant une vue appétissante sur son torse

- Très bien, répondit-elle, les joues rosies

Il rapprocha son visage du sien et presque tendrement, l'embrassa. Hermione s'accrocha à son cou et il recommença à parcourir ses courbes de ses doigts.

Alors qu'il allait, avec bonheur, la faire de nouveau sienne, elle le stoppa et, alarmée, lui révéla qu'ils avaient oublié le sort de contraception.

- T'inquiète, je l'ai jeté sur moi hier après-midi.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et l'éloigna de lui.

- Comment ça ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient à deux doigts de faire l'amour et madame était encore en train de trop réfléchir !

- Et bien, avant de venir dans la Salle sur Demande, j'ai jeté le sort sur moi parce que je savais qu'on risquait de l'oublier. Il n'y a pas de soucis à avoir, il est fiable à 100%. Maintenant, si on pouvait reprendre…

Mais au lieu de se laisser aller à ses caresses, la Gryffondore se leva brusquement, s'enveloppant dans le drap.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a, par Merlin ? gronda-t-il, désireux d'assouvir ses besoins

- Il y a que tu m'as menti ! Si tu as jeté le sort hier après-midi, cela veut dire que tu étais sûr que j'allais venir la veille !

- Je-

- Dis-moi la vérité : as-tu parlé avec Ginny hier ?!

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Non, pas maintenant, par pitié !

- Granger, tu te fais des films… soupira-t-il

- Réponds !

Elle était rouge de colère. Ses cheveux étaient pratiquement hérissés sur sa tête, et elle cachait tant bien que mal sa nudité.

Il hésita : mentir ou tout lui révéler ? Dans les deux cas, perspicace comme elle était, elle allait découvrir la vérité et le haïr à jamais. Plein de regrets, il décida d'être honnête, pour une fois. Elle le méritait bien, après tout.

- Oui, murmura-t-il

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la brune et c'est difficilement qu'elle continua son interrogatoire.

- As-tu demandé à Ginny de me convaincre de venir hier soir ?

- …

- …

- Oui.

- Donc…Ginny n'était jamais censée revenir de son rendez-vous avec Harry, je me trompe ?

- Non.

Refoulant ses larmes, elle fit léviter ses vêtements jusqu'à elle, et, toujours enveloppée du drap, s'avança vers le blond.

Celui-ci leva ses yeux orageux et la tristesse qu'il vit dans ceux d'Hermione remua son cœur soi-disant de pierre, au fond de lui.

Elle le regarda, lui et son masque imperméable et elle lui donna la gifle la plus forte qu'elle put.

Qu'il aille au diable, pensa-t-elle en sortant de la Salle le plus rapidement possible, laissant le Serpentard seul, nu, et perdu, au milieu de la pièce.

* * *

Toc, toc, toc… Toc, toc, toc.

- Hermione, je sais que t'es là dedans, alors réponds !

Toc, toc, toc. Toc…

- Si tu n'ouvres pas, je défonce la porte à trois. Un…

- …

- Deux…

- …

- Tr-

La porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde s'ouvrit brusquement. Ginny entra, baguette en main, un air furieux sur le visage.

- Non mais t'es malade ou quoi Hermione ?! Ca fait des heures qu'on te cherche ! Harry et Ron étaient morts d'inquiétude !

La concernée, assise sur le sol de carrelage froid, ne leva même pas les yeux. Elle fixait les gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinaient le long du lavabo.

La rousse s'approcha.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, Hermione ? Tu as décidé de devenir Mione Geignarde ou quoi ? C'est quoi cette tête de déterrée ?!

Hermione releva les yeux et lança un regard noir à Ginny.

- Tu m'as trahie et maintenant tu m'insultes ! C'est plutôt toi qui ne va pas bien, Ginny.

L'autre se figea. Oh non, non, non…

- Tu…tu es au courant ?

Hermione se leva brusquement, grimaçant sous la douleur de ses muscles endoloris, et s'écria :

- Bah bien sur, tu crois quoi ? Tu me prends pour la dernière des cruches ? Je sais tout, tout, tout sur ton alliance avec Malfoy ! Sur votre petit jeu ! Vous avez dû bien vous amuser à voir l'innocente Sainte Nitouche faire un strip-tease !

La plus jeune des Weasley passa une main moite sur son front. Il allait lui falloir user de toute sa patience pour tout lui expliquer

- Hermione, écoute-moi, je suis déso-…

- Non, je ne veux pas d'excuses ! Je veux juste…juste savoir pourquoi ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça, Ginny ? Est ce que Malfoy t'a payée ? T'a menacée ? Je ne comprends pas…

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues pâles et elle se laissa glisser contre le mur. Comme elle était déçue ! Déçue par Ginny, qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme sa meilleure amie, celle qui ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Et par Malfoy, qui lui avait donné de faux espoirs. Elle avait bêtement cru qu'elle, une vulgaire Miss-je-sais-tout, Sang-de-Bourbe et vierge par-dessus le marché, pouvait se faire désirer par le Prince des Serpents.

- Hermione, tout ce que j'ai fait…était dans ton intérêt. Je n'ai jamais cherché à te blesser.

La brune renifla dédaigneusement, n'en croyant pas un mot. Mais Ginny s'accroupit à côté d'elle et, doucement, lui expliqua.

- Après ce que tu sois partie de la Salle sur Demande, le premier soir, j'ai bien vu à quel point Malfoy était chamboulé. Il n'en revenait pas. Il m'a même demandé s'il n'avait pas rêvé, t'imagines ! Il m'a ensuite avoué que tu devais être géniale au lit et qu'il ne dirait pas non si tu lui proposais de coucher avec lui. J'ai vu son regard, j'ai écouté sa voix, j'ai analysé ses gestes. Il était stressé, étonné, mais surtout…il avait envie de toi. Je lui ai fait remarqué et il m'a avoué que c'était la première fois qu'une fille lui faisait autant d'effet rien qu'en exécutant quelques pas de danse. Je lui ai alors proposé de l'aider : je voulais bien te convaincre de coucher avec lui. Il n'y a pas cru, il a même rigolé et a dit, non sans regrets, qu'il trouverait bien une autre fille pour t'oublier. Mais je ne voulais pas ! Hermione, vous étiez attirés l'un par l'autre, ça se voyait comme la rougeur des joues de Ron lorsqu'il est énervé ! J'ai voulu pousser le destin. J'ai voulu t'aider Hermione, et te rendre heureuse! Je savais que ta virginité te gênait. Alors, j'ai mis en place ce plan avec Malfoy. Tout d'abord, je t'ai emmené près de l'arbre, là où je lui avais dit d'embrasser une fille pour te rendre jalouse. Et ensuite, je t'ai persuadé à aller voir Malfoy et puis j'ai croisé les doigts. J'ai dit à Malfoy d'être prêt à 20H et voilà.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Non, Ginny n'avait pas eu de mauvaises intentions. Elle avait simplement voulu jouer au « Cupidon », en quelques sortes. Mais le résultat était là : elle se sentait trahie.

- Tu va être contente de l'apprendre : tu as réussi ton plan. Malfoy et moi, on a couché hier soir. Vas-y, sors le champagne.

Ginny garda ses questions pour elle. Ca n'était peut être pas le moment de demander tous les détails.

- Malfoy doit bien rire en ce moment. Qui sait, il nous a peut être même filmés et va faire circuler ça dans toute l'école.

La rousse s'exclama violemment :

- Non, Hermione ! Tu peux m'accuser de tout ce que tu veux, tu peux m'en vouloir à vie, mais Malfoy n'y est pour rien. C'était mon idée !

- Et alors, ça ne change pas grand-chose ! cria la brune à son tour en se levant. Il me voulait et il m'a eue. Voilà, fin de l'histoire ! On passe à autre chose...

Ginny écarquilla les yeux, comprenant le message caché derrière la tirade de son amie.

- Tu aurais voulu que ça continue ? Tu aurais voulu le fréquenter ?

Si les sentiments s'en mêlaient…elle se maudirait sur dix générations.

- Je…je ne sais pas.

- Mais enfin, Hermione, t'es sérieuse ?! Il y a deux minutes, tu me reprochais de t'avoir poussée dans ses bras et maintenant tu me dis que tu aimerais avoir une relation sérieuse alors lui!

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, répliqua la concernée, cramoisie.

Cette histoire prenait bien trop d'ampleur. Pourquoi avait-elle tant aimé le contact du Serpentard ? Pourquoi, ce matin, s'était-elle sentie prête à recommencer ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il plus vite lorsqu'elle entendait dire qu'elle avait éveillé son désir ? Pourquoi était-elle jalouse de le voir avec une autre fille?

Oh Merlin, tout ça était si compliqué !

- Hermione, je pense que tu devrais en discuter avec lui. Je suis sûre que tu représentes plus qu'un simple coup d'un soir pour lui, mais-

- Non mais t'es dingue ! Il va se moquer de moi jusqu'à la fin des temps !

- Il faut que tu ailles lui parler ! Déjà, tu dois t'excuser de l'avoir accusé injustement. Quoi, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ensuite, tu vas essayer de lui faire comprendre que c'était génial. Et enfin, tu aborderas l'hypothèse de recommencer un de ces jours !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon écoute, je vais le chercher, je te le ramène. Attends-moi ici.

Avec la vitesse de l'éclair, elle lança un Accio sur la baguette de son amie, la saisit au vol, se rua vers la sortie et ferma la porte grâce à un sort.

La séquestrée cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois, dix fois. Elle devait avoir rêvé.

* * *

- Hum, Granger?! Paraît que t'es enfermée là dedans... Weasley a dit qu'elle ouvrira la porte seulement si on discute alors...j'imagine qu'on doit se parler.

- ...

- Granger? Tu t'es noyée dans les toilettes?

- Ha-ha, hilarant Malfoy. T'as vraiment un humour d'enfant de cinq ans!

- Je me disais bien que ta tête était trop grosse pour passer dans la cuvette. Alors, as-tu quelque chose à me dire?

Hermione se rongea les ongles. Comment aborder le sujet?

- Tu sais, à propos du...plan de Weasley, je suis désolé. J'imagine que tu dois te sentir trahie et je m'en excuse.

Wahou. Sortez les annales, prenez votre stylo et notez ça! Drago Malfoy présente ses excuses à Hermione Granger!

- Tu sais, au fond, je ne regrette pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait. Hier soir, c'était quand même dément!

Hermione rougit.

- Je parie que tu rougis.

Le coeur de la brune fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Depuis quand la connaissait-il si bien?

- Est-ce que...tu as aimé au moins?

Il y avait un peu d'appréhension dans sa voix, et elle s'en délecta.

- Hum, bof bof quoi. Ca allait.

Elle entendit un grognement derrière la porte et sourit.

- Tu te fiches de moi, j'espère?! Je suis le Dieu du Sexe de toute l'Angleterre, tu ne peux pas dire ça!

Elle rit franchement cette fois. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, déclara doucement:

- C'était parfait.

Il soupira. Ouf, sa fierté n'en prenait pas un coup!

- J'aimerais bien que Weasley ouvre cette porte.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'en général, j'aime bien voir les gens à qui je parle. Et puis aussi...parce que ces toilettes sont un lieu propice à l'acte sexuel.

Elle faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Etait-il en train d'insinuer que...?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Malfoy? Tu...Tu as envie de coucher avec moi? Encore? Maintenant?

Son coeur battait la chamade.

- J'ai envie de coucher avec toi non-stop depuis deux jours, Granger. Tu...m'obsèdes. Et ça continue, même si on l'a déjà fait.

Les joues d'Hermione rosirent. Ainsi, elle n'était pas la seule à fantasmer. Elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir recommencer. Ouf. Néanmoins, sa raison lui dicta de gâcher ce moment et d'embrayer sur un autre aspect de leur relation.

- Franchement Malfoy, je ne sais pas si ça serait une bonne idée. Si on commence à coucher ensemble tout le temps, ça va pourrir nos vies. Ca sera difficile de voir d'autres personnes et de-

- Parce que je ne te satisferais pas? Tu aurais besoin d'un autre mec?

- Je voulais dire, sur le plan amoureux.

- Ah...

Ah. Oui, c'était ça le problème. Ca qui dérangeait Hermione depuis le début. Pour elle, les choses allaient dans cette ordre: flirter, s'embrasser, sortir ensemble et finalement faire l'amour. Avec le Serpentard, ils avaient commencé par la fin. Ils avaient brûlé toutes les autres étapes.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et elle aperçut le visage défait de Malfoy. Il semblait être en plein dilemme.

Mais lorsqu'il la vit, un sourire en coin prit place sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha d'elle. Ramenant une mèche derrière son oreille, il caressa sa joue et elle frissonna.

- J'avais oublié que tu étais un peu cucu la praline sur les bords, Granger.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et elle le frappa alors qu'il criait "je rigole, je rigole!"

Il attrapa de nouveau ses hanches et se pencha sur elle.

- C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été habitué à coucher deux fois avec la même fille. Ou à avoir des relations sérieuses. Mais...tu n'es pas n'importe quelle fille, tu es Hermione Granger, l'héroïne de guerre, celle que j'ai méprisé pendant des années et surtout, que j'ai sous-estimé. Parce que maintenant, je sais que tu es une Miss-je-sais-tout dans vraiment tous les domaines!

Elle rosit et baissa les yeux alors qu'il riait à nouveau. Il attrapa son menton et la força à le fixer dans les yeux.

- Granger, j'ai un tempérament très colérique, je suis extrêmement jaloux, je ne supporte pas quand tu parles trop et je mets une heure tous les matins pour me préparer dans la salle de bain. Je suis égocentrique, mais ça tu le savais surement déjà, la résistance féminine m'excite et le sexe est le meilleur des sports selon moi. Maintenant que tu es au courant de tout, veux-tu sortir avec moi?

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, ne put formuler aucune réponse cohérente. Alors, elle se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Au diable les préjugés, la raison, et Ginny qui ricanait en les regardant à l'autre bout du couloir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait fait quelque chose sans réfléchir pendant des heures. Sans se poser des tonnes de problèmes et sans résoudre des équations à quinze inconnues. Et Merlin, qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien!

**Tadaaaaam. THE END.**

**Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé? Je ne savais pas trop comment tourner la fin, parce que je ne voulais pas trop parler de sentiments et de "je t'aime" (ça aurait été trop rapide selon moi). Donc voilà.**

**Pour les reviews, j'y répondrai avec plaisir dans une ou deux semaines. Je pars en voyage pendant 1 mois et je ne vais pas trop avoir accès à l'ordi. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux! **

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, aimé ou suivi cette histoire. **

**A bientôt :)**

**Pencilcase.03**


End file.
